Lao G
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Tetsuo Gotō | age = 70 }} Lao G is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Lao G is old and rather short. He is bald with veins protruding from his head. He has a beard and wrinkled skin. In his appearances, his eyes have been shadowed out. Similar to his jumpsuit's design, he has two arrows tattooed down his legs; with the arrows pointing towards his feet. He wears a blue jumpsuit with an arrow pointing upwards with two lightning bolt-like shapes pointing towards his shoulders. The jumpsuit has a belt with the letter 'G' on the buckle. He also wears white gloves and boots. At age 54, he wore a bunny-eared hat and had a more muscular body. At age 60, he wore a cap with devilish horns and eyes, gloves, a black bodysuit with a matrix-pattern, what seems to be briefs over it and a belt with the letter "G" as the buckle. Gallery Personality He is very calm and analytical, as he was able to deduce that Doflamingo had an ulterior motive for his supposed abdication. He always emphasize the letter "G" in words and even going so far as to motion it with his hands. He seems to be rather senile in his old age, such as when he went back into the elevator that he had just left instead of going to the Toy House. Additionally he appears to be long-sighted, as he needed glasses in order to spot Kabu up close. This doesn't seem to affect his fighting capabilities however, as he was able to swat him away quickly and with minimal effort. He has his own laughter style: "Fafafafafafa". Relationships Crew Like other members of the Donquixote Pirates, he has respect and loyalty to Doflamingo and calls him "Young Master"; he considers Doflamingo's orders to be absolute. He was seen with Jora a few times playing cards with her. As he played, he got angry when Baby 5 tried to accept a joke of a proposal from Trébol, while showing no mercy in declaring Trafalgar Law a traitor. When Trébol failed to protect Sugar from fainting, Lao G mocked the Elite Officer for his inability to defend a single girl, to which Trébol retorted in an angry manner. Abilities and Powers As one of the officers of the Shichibukai led Donquixote Pirates, Lao G is likely a powerful fighter. In fact, he is one of the well known fighters of the Corrida Colosseum, where the caliber of fighters is very high. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Doflamingo also trusted him enough to guard the entrance to his factory from the Straw Hats' actions. He has proven himself to be a skilled martial artist, as he was able to knock down Thunder Soldier. This also means that he was able to keep up with the toy's speed and see through his attack. His potential speed and reflexes are seen further on when he managed to put his glasses on and then swat Kabu away, despite the fact that the dwarf, a species known for its speed, was mere inches away from his face. He was the one who taught Trafalgar Law hand-to-hand combat, showing his skills as a teacher. However, his legs seems to be frail from old age, as they were shivering while standing, and his eyesight requires spectacles to see more clearly. History Past Lao G was already a member of the Donquixote Pirates, at age 54, when a 10-years old Trafalgar Law joined. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Lao G was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". The crew then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome and heard how Law escaped the extermination of Flevance. While out on a raid, Lao G and Gladius explained to Baby 5 about the country of Flevance and how its people were inflicted with the Amber Lead Syndrome. After Law was made an official member of the crew, the Donquixote Pirates spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. Lao G was also instructed by Doflamingo to teach Law hand-to-hand combat skills. He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Donquixote Pirates stormed the palace. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Lao G first appeared in Dressrosa, playing cards with Jora, and asked Doflamingo what he would do to Trafalgar Law. He later appeared again, when Sugar asked where Doflamingo is. He suggested that Doflamingo was in his room on the fourth floor, only to be told that she already looked there. They then figured that Doflamingo went to Punk Hazard alone. Lao G stated that it is just like Doflamingo to go off on his own while leaving behind his crew. Dressrosa Arc He next appeared while playing cards again, and declared that Doflamingo's supposed decision to abdicate his throne was absolute when Baby 5 asked them if they saw Trébol. When Trébol, who jokingly asked Baby 5 to marry him, and she started to think he needed her, Lao G and Jora yelled at her not to go there. He later appeared at the Corrida Colosseum as one of the Donquixote Pirates' representatives in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. However, before the first round ended, Lao G was ordered to guard the SMILE factory. After waiting at the entrance of the factory, he reentered the lift. When the lift reached mid-way to the palace, he was shown battling Thunder Soldier and his group of dwarves without considerable effort. The lift later reached the palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook due to Pica's confrontation with Luffy's group, Kabu's group took the opportunity to pin him down so Thunder Soldier could continue going after Doflamingo. After the toys returned to their original forms, Doflamingo was exposed as a villain and proceeded to implement his "Birdcage" plan. Sometime after Pica relocated the royal palace to the top of the Flower Hill, Lao G and some other officers gathered there to discuss with Doflamingo about plans concerning the Straw Hats and the Marines. Lao G reprimanded Trébol for failing to protect Sugar and Diamante for losing the Mera Mera no Mi. He was later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Baby 5, Gladius, and Dellinger. As Luffy's allies reached the second level, Lao G declared that they will defeat them one by one. Lao G and his four fellow officers later joined the fray. During the skirmish, Lao G punched Orlumbus in the face. He was later seen fighting Chinjao, jumping to dodge his signature headbutt. Major Battles * Lao G vs. Thunder Soldier, Kabu, and members of the Tontatta Tribe * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators ** Lao G vs. Orlumbus ** Lao G vs. Chinjao References Site Navigation ru:Лао Джи it:Lao G fr:Lao G Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists